Il teatrino di famiglia
by Megnove
Summary: Sono anni ormai che m'immagino 007 costringere tutti gli altri a recitare nei sabati tranquilli e nei pomeriggi di pioggia. Godetevi perciò i Nostri in una serie di interpretazioni non solo scespiriane e... non solo probabili. Si parte con un vero classico...
1. 2- La famosa tirata

**2– La famosa tirata**

–Avanti, su, su, su! Coraggio! Si va in scena! Attacca!  
–Ehm… devo proprio?  
–Muoviti! Non si disubbidisce al regista!  
–Sigh… okay…

_È assai ben poca cosa!  
Se ne potevan dire… ma ce n'erano a josa,  
variando di tono. – Si potea, putacaso,  
dirmi, in tono aggressivo: «Se avessi un cotal naso,  
immediatamente me lo farei tagliare!»  
Amichevole: «Quando bevete, dée pescare  
nel bicchiere: fornitevi di un qualche vaso adatto!»  
Descrittivo: «È una rocca!… È un picco!… Un capo affatto!  
Ma che! L'è una penisola, in parola d'onore!»_

–Pfff…  
–Cosa?! Cosa state dicendo?!  
–Ma no, ma no, non è niente… vai avanti.

_Curioso: «A che serve quest'affare, o signore?  
forse da scrivania, o da portagiojelli?»  
Vezzoso: «Amate dunque a tal punto gli uccelli,  
che vi preoccupaste con amore paterno  
di offrire alle lor piccole zampe un sì degno perno?»  
Truculento: «Ehi, messere, quando nello starnuto  
il vapor del tabacco v'esce da un tale imbuto,  
non gridano i vicini al fuoco nella cappa?»_

–Ehi, non ci avevo pensato! Se avessi bisogno di un camino…  
–Guarda che ti ho SENTITO!  
–Era un semplice commento innocente da intenditore…

_Cortese: «State attento, che di cotesta chiappa  
il peso non vi mandi per terra, a capo chino!»  
Tenero: «Provvedetelo di un piccolo ombrellino,  
perché il suo bel colore non se se vada al sole!»  
Pedante: «L'animale che Aristofane vuole  
si chiami ippocampelofantocamaleonte  
tante ossa e tanta carne ebbe sotto la fronte!»  
Arrogante: «Ohi, compare, è in moda quel puntello?  
Si può infatti benissimo sospendervi il cappello!»  
Enfatico: «Alcun vento, o naso magistrale,  
non può tutto infreddarti, eccetto il Maestrale!»_

–Eh eh eh…  
–Pfff… ah ah ah…  
–Eh, no! Ora basta! Stavolta me ne sono accorto! Io me ne vado!  
–Ma senti, questo è un monologo comico… _bisogna_ ridere!  
–Esatto! Vuol dire che stai recitando benissimo!  
–Voi non me la contate giusta…  
–Vogliamo andare avanti, per favore?

_Drammatico: «È il Mar Rosso, quando ha l'emorragia!»  
Ammirativo: «Oh, insegna da gran profumeria!»  
Lirico: «È una conca? Siete un genio del mare?»  
Semplice: «Il monumento si potrà visitare?»  
Rispettoso: «Soffrite vi si ossequii, messere:  
questo sì che vuol dire qualcosa al sole avere!»  
Rustico: «Ohè, corbezzole! Dàgli, dàgli al nasino!  
È un cavolo gigante o un popon piccolino?»  
Militare: «Puntate contro cavalleria!»  
Pratico: «Lo vorreste mettere in lotteria?  
Sarebbe il primo lotto!» O in fin, parodiando  
Piramo, tra i singhiozzi: «Eccolo, l'esecrando  
naso che la bellezza del suo gentil signore  
distrusse! Or ne arrossisce, guardate, il traditore!»_

–HAW HAW HAW!  
–Io ti…  
–Stop! Buono! Piano! Fermo! La scena del duello viene DOPO!  
–E tu non riesci a stare SERIO almeno per cinque minuti? Il Visconte dovrebbe avere un'aria ALLIBITA… dai, non rovinatemi la scena!  
–Mica ci posso fare niente se il protagonista è così TAGLIATO per il ruolo… har har har…  
–Grrrr…  
–Avanti! Forza, prima finisci e prima puoi prenderlo a spadate!  
–Vado avanti solo per questo, pelato… SOLO per questo…

_Ecco, ecco, a un di presso, ciò che detto mi avreste  
se qualche po' di spirito e di lettere aveste.  
Ma di spirito, voi, miserrimo furfante,  
mai non ne aveste un'oncia, e di lettere tante  
quante occorrono a fare la parola: cretino!  
Aveste avuto, altronde, l'ingegno così fino  
da potermi al cospetto dell'inclita brigata  
servirmi tutti i punti di questa cicalata,  
non ne avreste nemmeno la metà proferito  
del quarto d'una sillaba, ché, come avete udito,  
ho vena da servirmeli senz'alcuna riserva,  
ma non permetto affatto che un altro me li serva._  
–Edmond Rostand, _Cyrano di Bergerac_, Atto I, Scena IV

CLAP CLAP CLAP  
–Bravo!  
–Che interpretazione!  
–Che _verve_!  
–Visto? Alla fine ci fai una bellissima figura…  
–E allora, Visconte? Dai che la battuta è tua… arriviamo al duello…  
–No, scusate. Io mi prendo pausa. Se lo guardo in faccia… eh eh eh… mi viene ancora da rotolarmi per terra. Riprendiamo la prova dopo.  
–Ma… ma… ma…  
–Ehm… vedila così… merito della tua forza recitativa, no?  
–Questa è tutta colpa tua! Te l'avevo detto che non volevo fare una parte del genere!  
–Ma dai! Se adori le storie in costume con le spade!  
–E poi ti sei praticamente OFFERTO… non vedevi l'ora di interpretare la parte principale…  
–Perché non sapevo che era QUESTA! Vi vedo che state ancora ridacchiando tutti quanti sotto i baffi!  
–Su, su. Poi piangeranno nella parte tragica. Vedrai che sarai eccezionale.  
–Rossana ti adorerà. Del resto è questo che dice il copione, no?  
–Per ora mi sembra che Rossana stia a tubare con Cristiano nell'angolino…  
–Esigenze sceniche, mio caro. Eh eh.  
–Stiamo solamente ripassando la parte.  
–Seeee, come no. Vabbe'. Dai, saltiamo alla scena della battaglia.  
–Ah, finalmente ti stai appassionando? Ne sono davvero felice!  
–Non proprio. Però in questo momento pestare cento buffoni da solo ha il suo fascino. E avvisate il Visconte che quando torna glielo faccio a strisce quel suo didietro teutonico, con la ballata o senza.


	2. 9- Oo-de-Lally

**9– Oo–De–Lally**

_Robin Hood and Little John  
Walkin' through the forest  
Laughin' back and forth  
At what the other'n has to say_

–Di' un po' se non sembri proprio un vecchio _volpone_.  
–Eh, eh.  
–L'arco ti dona.  
–Little John però non avrebbe proprio il _phisique du role_…  
–Già. Non era il caso di scritturarne un altro?  
–Si fa quel che si può, gentili signori. Quanto a fisico ce n'erano senz'altro di più adatti, ma quanto a _spirito_…  
–Già. E poi sfido _chiunque_ a dire che è più _migliore amico_ del pupo di me! Volete fare una _prova_?  
–Ah, no, no, tranquillo, guarda. Nessuno ti contende l'onore. Eh, eh…  
–Anche se sei decisamente troppo snello per la parte…  
–Idea! Potremmo mettere il grandone in costume e lui dietro le quinte lo _doppia_, che ne dite?  
–State dicendo che non sono fotogenico?!  
–No, non preoccuparti. Per stavolta ti lascio la parte. Tanto recitare non è il mio forte. E poi posso sempre farlo alla prossima occasione.  
–Allora… dai, pronti che si gira!  
–Si gira?! Guarda che se hai _osato_ portare la cinepresa me non mi vedi più neanche col lumicino, chiaro?!  
–Ehm… _ceeerto_… (nascondila, va'…)

_Reminiscin' this 'n' that  
And havin' such a good time  
Oo–de–lally, Oo–de–lally  
Golly, what a day_

–Ouch! Ehi… eh eh… non credi di aver spinto un pochino troppo forte?  
–Devo buttarti in acqua, no? E poi diciamo che è la punizione anticipata per la scena in cui bruci lo stufato…  
–Quanto a quello, anche nella vita reale non sono un gran cuoco, devo dire.  
–Ah, come se potessi farmela. Dai. «Stai pensando a qualcuno con lunghissime ciglia e hai nelle narici il suo dolce profumo…»  
–E io rispondo: «È più forte di me… Io…»  
–Oooh…  
–Potreste per favore restare nello spirito della _scena in questione_? Le smancerie tra Robin e Marian vengono _dopo_ il torneo della Freccia d'Oro!  
–A questo proposito, signor regista…  
–Sì, Lady Kokka?  
–Mi vuoi spiegare PERCHÉ mi sono dovuto vestire da gallina cicciona PROPRIO IO?!  
–Be', tu _almeno_ ce l'hai il _phisique du role_, carissimo… a ognuno il suo…  
–Io ti _licenzio_ e ti mando a letto sette giorni _senza cena_.  
–È tutto per amore dell'arte. Mica è colpa mia se ci mancano le attrici.  
–Questo lo ripeti tutte le volte ma chissà perché a fare queste parti ci metti sempre _me_.  
–Sarà perché a portare la gonna ci sei _abituato_… ahr ahr…  
–È un abito formale cinese, _non_ una gonna! Maleducati!

_Never ever thinkin' there was danger in the water  
They were drinkin', they just guzzled it down  
Never dreamin' that a schemin' sherrif and his posse  
Was a–watchin' them and gatherin' around_

–Eee… il subdolo Sceriffo e gli stupidi scagnozzi escono fuori dagli alberi! _Aaaazione!_  
–Tu parli ancora un po' troppo come se stessimo girando un _film_…  
–Ehm… eh eh… cielo, non ti fidi di me? Era solo un'espressione _enfatica_…  
–Va bene, va bene. Andiamo, voi due. Fuori dall'acqua o do ordine agli stupidi scagnozzi di _sforacchiarvi_. Ah ah.  
–A te piace proprio fare il _cattivo_, vero?  
–Be', non capita tanto stesso di comandare un plotone, no? È molto più divertente che far buchi a qualcuno di _persona_.  
–Aspetta che ti acchiappi e poi vedrai se non facciamo una _gran_ scena del duello.  
–…Io non mi ci trovo tanto bene in costume da stupido scagnozzo.  
–Uhm.  
–Che dovrei dire _io_… se non è la gonna è un'altra parte _umiliante_…  
–Io mi sto divertendo, invece.  
–Eh eh… ma tu stai benissimo, Lady Marian… sia in abito da damina che quando fai la comparsa…  
–Vogliamo concentrarci? Basta con le svenevolezze.  
–Sicuro, come no. Legate questa feccia della foresta, miei biechi scagnozzi.  
–Ahio! Mollami il braccio! E non insultare! Questo non era nel copione!  
–Già. Adesso dovevamo scappare, non essere catturati, dico bene?  
–Interpretazione creativa, bello. Pensa a quanto sarà fiero di me il principe Giovanni.  
–Quando si sarà svegliato dal pisolino, vuoi dire?  
–Ehi, almeno in questo caso è giustificato che sia un principe che si succhia il pollice!  
–Io _non_ mi succhio il pollice!  
–Eh? Ma sei sveglio?  
–Perché, non dovrei? E non muovetevi così tanto, che uscite dall'inquadratura…  
–Inquadratura?! Ma allora state riprendendo SUL SERIO! Adesso io vi…  
BEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEP  
–L'allarme?  
–Che è successo? Chi doveva stare di guardia?  
–Ehm, ragazzi, non vi sembra che all'improvviso ci siano _molti_ più biechi scagnozzi di quanti dovrebbero qua in giro?

_Robin Hood and Little John  
Runnin' through the forest  
Jumpin' fences, dodgin' trees  
And tryin' to get away_

–Molto bene, branco d'idioti. Adesso tutti su le mani e fate quello che vi diciamo se non volete che il vecchio faccia una brutta fine.  
–Vigliacchi! Lasciate stare Fra Tuck… ehm… il professore!  
–Comunque le nostre difese devono fare proprio _acqua_ se sono riusciti ad entrare così.  
–Ehm… era il _mio_ turno di guardia… ma poi il regista mi ha ordinato di venire a fare la comparsa e…  
–Va bene, va bene. Adesso pensiamo solo a uscire da questa situazione.  
–Ah! Voi non uscirete proprio da niente! Questi stupidi giochetti vi fanno rilassare troppo e saranno la vostra sconfitta finalmente! Adesso vi abbiamo in pugno una volta per tutte! Buttate le armi…

–…  
–…Che armi? Abbiamo solo le spade e i bastoni di _scena_…  
–Be', allora tanto vale _usarli_. Che ne dite, facciamo finta che siamo già arrivati alla mischia dopo il torneo?  
–…Cosa state complottando? _Non_ fate mosse brusche o noi…  
–_Voi_ non fate proprio niente, vero Principino Giovanni? Stai riprendendo?  
–Tutto al massimo della definizione. Prego, quando volete. Garantisco io.  
–Bene. Tu blocca le loro pistole. Allora, Sceriffo… tregua e alleanza temporanea?  
–Per stavolta, vile furfante. Per stavolta.  
–Mi hai tolto le parole di bocca. Bene, Allegri Compagni… facciamo vedere a questi invasori che succede quando vengono a cacciarsi nella _nostra_ foresta. Al mio via… uno… VIA!  
KBIP!

_Contemplatin' nothin'  
But escapin' and finally makin' it  
Oo–de–lally, Oo–de–lally  
Golly, what a day_

–Aaaah. Come ci si sente bene dopo un po' d'esercizio fisico.  
–Sì, concordo. È una gran bella soddisfazione.  
–Tutto a posto, professore?  
–Be'… ammetto che mi hai fatto girare _parecchio_ la testa quando mi hai strattonato via… ma non ho mai avuto dubbi che li avreste sistemati senza difficoltà. Dopotutto, se non vi conosco _io_…  
–Grazie di avermi passato le torte di mirtilli vere, Lady Kokka.  
–Oh, niente di che, _mia cara_… solo che erano per la nostra merenda dopo lo spettacolo e ora dovrò rifarle tutte da capo. Sigh.  
–Come sempre la tua guida è stata decisiva… Robin. Ah ah.  
–Troppo gentile, Sceriffo.  
–Ah! Non avreste combinato niente senza di ME! Avete visto come gliele ho suonate a tutti quanti con invidiabile grazia ed eleganza…  
–Fuori personaggio, però.  
–Eh?  
–Non li hai letti i libri? Little John non usa la spada. Usa il bastone. L'unico che poteva battere Robin Hood in un duello alla spada era…  
–…Will il Rosso?! Ma certo! Come non ci ho pensato! Anche lui era il suo migliore amico! Questo risolve tutti i problemi d'interpretazione…  
–Will però non c'è nel cartone animato.  
–Ci prenderemo una piccola licenza poetica. In fondo sono o non sono io il regista?  
–Il regista che ha combinato molto POCO durante la battaglia però, eh, signor opportunista? Adesso basta. D'ora in poi facciamo un film DIRETTO e INTERPRETATO… o reciti anche tu o non se ne fa più nulla!  
–Mio caro, mai avuta intenzione di far altro. In fondo sono tagliato alla perfezione per il ruolo di Sir Biss! E adesso andiamo a farci tutti una bella doccia, poi ricominciamo le riprese… dalla festa nella foresta!  
–Con annessa scena d'amore?  
–Mai avuta altra intenzione, signor mio. Mai avuta altra intenzione.  
–Bleagh. Già mi viene il diabete solo a pensarci.  
–Groaaaaan…  
–Ah, già, che ne facciamo di questi bei tomi?  
–Oggi mi sento magnanimo. Li ammucchiamo e li lasciamo fuori a qualche decina di miglia da casa. QUALCUNO li troverà. Noi abbiamo ben altro da fare.  
–Bene. Allora, Allan, vuoi chiudere col finale della canzone?  
–Con sommo piacere, mio audace capo. E tutti in coro…  
–LUNGA VITA A ROBIN HOOD!  
–Grazie, grazie. Eh eh.  
–Sapete, quasi quasi sono contento che abbiate filmato tutto. Ci faremo un sacco di risate a riguardarlo.  
–Però mi pagate il copyright per l'uso della mia immagine!…

_Oo–de–lally, Oo–de–lally  
Golly, what a day_  
–Roger Miller


	3. 3- Heigh Ho

**3– Heigh Ho**

–Allora, ricapitolando… Carotone fa Eolo…  
–Ma guarda un po', e perché, DI GRAZIA? E non dire che ho il _fisico_ adatto o ti…  
–Ehm. Che dovrei dire io. Di tutti quanti sono il _meno_ adatto a fare il nano.  
–Diciamo che sei un nano un po' cresciuto. Bisogna arrangiarsi con quello che si ha. Tu comunque fai Mammolo… visto che era timido.  
–Uhm.  
–Lo trovo giusto.  
–Così non hai neanche troppe battute. Fortunello.  
–Indovinate CHI invece è proprio tagliato per la parte? Har har!  
–Piantatela di ridere. Questo costume è ridicolo. Più che un nano sembro uno gnometto di Babbo Natale. Chi dovrei essere, poi?  
–Effettivamente il costume è riciclato da Natale scorso… la misura però è perfetta…  
–Taglia 8 anni?!  
–Te l'ho detto, bisogna arrangiarsi con quello che si ha. Inoltre… ehm… vedi di sorridere un po' di più perché tu fai Gongolo…  
–E chi l'ha deciso?! Perché proprio quello?!  
–Ehm, perché di solito sei sempre _gioviale_… anche se forse mi sbaglio…  
–Di certo quando si infervora così sembra più Brontolo.  
–Naaa. Vedrete che Brontolo toccherà farlo a me. Certa gente non ha proprio immaginazione. Vorrei delle parti più varie.  
–Cominci ad appassionarti all'arte, finalmente?  
–Non se ne parla. State tutti alla larga e non cercate di mettermi quel ridicolo cappello o vi trovate dei buchi in più.  
–Ehm. Mai parte fu più _azzeccata_, bisogna riconoscerlo.  
–Va bene. Ma se io sono Dotto… e visto che sono _l'unico_ qua dentro che ha studiato direi che è d'obbligo…  
–Ehi! Io sono stato a Oxford, sapete! Ho anche insegnato al…  
–Va bene, va bene. Allora vuoi farlo tu?  
–Mi piacerebbe assai ma non posso! Sigh e ahimè! La mia parte è già decisa… lorsignori non vedono che razza di _orecchie_ mi sono dovuto far crescere?  
–Ma va'. Fai Cucciolo?  
–Avrei giurato…  
–Sì, sì. Però Pisolo mi ha intimato di non osare dargli ruoli da _bebè_, quindi per forza di cose…  
–Lui sì e noi no, eh? Vigliacco. Due pesi e due misure.  
–Oh, non saprei. Dopotutto, in originale Cucciolo non è il piccolo del gruppo. Si chiama _Dopey_. Scemolo. Mi sembra MOLTO azzeccato.  
–Heh heh.  
–Ma guarda.  
–Allora…  
–Siete senza misericordia… A ogni modo se può farvi piacere mi ha promesso che in cambio farà il doppio ruolo interpretando la voce dello Specchio Magico… quando mi toccherà essere anche la Regina Cattiva…  
–Si possono raddoppiare le parti? Allora Eolo si prenota come Cacciatore! Senz'altro quel ruolo è MOLTO più adatto a me!  
–E quindi invece ti vedremo con la gonna e la corona? Ah ah. Non vedo l'ora. Solo questo mi ripaga del costume da nano.  
–Non ci si può far niente, miei cari. Siamo in pochi attori… già il professore mi ha dato buca quando volevo assegnargli il ruolo del re…  
–E dovevi interpretarla proprio tu la Regina? Dopotutto un'attrice ce l'abbiamo.  
–Già… ma provate a chiedere di fare la strega a QUELL'incantevole creatura là… Onestamente non me la sono proprio sentita…  
–Ti avrebbe picchiato in testa, vuoi dire.  
–Shhh, zitti che arriva.  
–Parlavate di me? Come sto?

–…

–Qualcosa non va?  
–…La miglior Biancaneve di sempre.  
–Sì. Confermo. Concordo. Giuro. Sei da Oscar. Senza neanche bisogno di una votazione.  
–Siete troppo buoni…  
–Oh soave fanciulla! Niente è troppo per la sua eccelsa bellezzitudine! Se fossi tutti i cagnolini e i gattini e gli uccellini e i cerbiattini e i coniglini del bosco…  
–Sì, sì, abbiamo capito. Piantala con le svenevolezze.  
–Bene, e con questo allora possiamo cominciare le prove?  
–Oh, certo. Non appena si fa vedere quel _ritardatario_. Poi dicono i superpoteri. Da quando abbiamo cominciato _mai_ una volta che arrivi puntuale…  
–Parlate di me? _Ooof…_ scusate… questo costume mi sta un po' stretto… mi ci è voluto un po' di tempo per infilarmi la calzamaglia! Siamo sicuri poi che i principi andassero in giro così?

–Sei…  
–Buffo?  
–Ridicolo?  
–Incredibilmente stupido?  
–…splendido.  
–Ecco, ti pareva…  
–Però è vero. Cavolo. Riesce a fare bella figura qualunque cosa abbia addosso. Voglio ammazzarlo.  
–Davvero ti piace?  
–Tantissimo. Sembri il mio partner dell'ultimo spettacolo. Forse potremmo fare qualche scena in cui balliamo e mi sollevi in aria…  
–Ehm, non credo di essere tanto aggraziato da…  
–Oh, POOOOOOVERO Principe Azzurro! Ma come ti capisco! Dai, ti insegnamo noi! E per prima cosa proviamo subito la scena del duello con il Cacciatore…  
–Eh? Ma nella favola c'è una cosa del genere?  
–Assolutamente! E poi devi anche BACIARE LA STREGA!  
–E farti dare una lezione di scavo dai nani… col PICCONE… tutti e sette nessuno escluso!  
–Forza, vieni, vieni… vedrai come reciti bene DOPO…  
–Ehm… mi sa che devo aver leggermente irritato qualcuno… aiuto?  
–Ragazzi…  
–Non ti preoccupare, Biancaneve cara… te lo riportiamo tutto intero per la scena del bacio… FORSE!  
–Sarà meglio. Altrimenti, dolce principessa o meno, io cambio il finale della favola e vi dovrete preoccupare TUTTI QUANTI.


	4. 00- La corsa più pazza di

**00– La Corsa Più Pazza di…** (1)

_"Ed ora, Signore e Signori, vi presentiamo i più famosi e spericolati piloti che partecipano alla gara senza regole…"_

–Ah. Mangerete tutti la mia polvere.  
–Nei tuoi sogni, ciccio.  
–Zitti che voglio sentire l'introduzione.  
–Eheh. Sono stato bravo, eh? Registrata direttamente dalla televisione, così abbiamo l'impressione che sia tutto vero!  
–Non so voi ma io avevo sempre desiderato di fare qualcosa del genere…  
–Bah. Romanticismo da ragazzini.  
–Noto che TU però ti sei perfino comprato l'elmo da militare per essere più in personaggio, vero, caro il mio Sergente Blast?  
–Tenete tutti il becco chiuso o qua finisce a pallettoni.

_«…dove ogni espediente è consentito per conquistare il titolo mondiale… Sono sulla linea di partenza. La prima vettura è la Sei Cilindri…»_

–Sempre in _pole position_, vero, Signor Perfettino?  
–Perfettino di nome e di fatto. Blah.  
–Ed era pure la vettura Numero 9 fin dall'inizio… quando si dice il…  
–Che volete. Sarà che mi sono piazzato bene alle gare di qualifica _anche_ stavolta… eh eh…  
–Io pretendo di vedere la moviola.  
–Oh, lasciatelo in pace. È un _tale gentiluomo_…  
–Troppo gentile da parte vostra, mia _dolce donzella_…  
–E ti pareva che non fossero già entrati in personaggio almeno per QUESTO! AAAAUGH!

_«…lo segue con la sua Spaccatutto…»_

–A chi la facciamo guidare, la Spaccatutto?  
–Dici quella con l'omone tagliaboschi e il suo castoro a motosega? Chissà MAI chi potrebbe farlo?!  
–Uhm. A dire la verità seghe circolari e disboscamenti non incontrano le mie simpatie.  
–Be', se preferisci essere Big Gruesome alla guida della Numero 2, per me va bene…  
–NON se ne parla. Il Diabolico Coupé lo prendo io. Mi sento portato per l'horror.  
–Tu sei un po' horror, moccioso.  
–Faccio finta di non aver sentito. E tu stai in guardia contro i fenomeni paranormali incontrollabili alle tue spalle.  
–Ulp!  
–Dai, bello, il tagliaboschi è simpatico. Costruisce ponti per i corridori. Non distrugge la natura a casaccio.  
–Uhm.  
–E poi distrugge sempre la Macigno Mobile con le ruote!  
–In effetti le auto della corsa sono più di noi. Come avreste intenzione di…  
–Tranquilli, tranquilli. Ho già pensato io a una bella sorpresa finale. Fidatevi di me.

_«In terza posizione…»_

–…un carrarmato militare con la testa ad obice! Scappate tutti! Ahr ahr ahr!  
–Taci tu. Sei proprio a portata del mio cannone.  
–Ma lo sai che ti DONA il grigioverde?! Peccato che non hai un vero soldatino a cui dare ordini al volante…  
–Il prossimo che parla…  
–Dai, dai, meno chiacchiere. Largo che deve passare la macchina antiproiettile.  
–Con 7 nanetti a bordo?  
–E io sono capace di interpretarli TUTTI e 7! Chi altri se no? _Koff…_ come mi sta il sigaro? Forza _muovetevi lavativi…_  
–Sei molto AUTORITARIO.  
–Però non vale se non ti metti a correre con quattordici gambette sotto la pancia dell'auto…  
–Io avrei giurato che facessi il genio sulla Multiuso.  
–Anch'io. Ti si addice.  
–Ehm. No. A dire il vero…  
–Professore? Anche lei?  
–Ehm… le sta proprio bene quella pettinatura… (aiuto… trattenetemi se no rido come un matto…)  
–Non mi ha dato scelta. Era per _far numero_…  
–Be'… in effetti lei è davvero il _genio_ delle corse…  
–Certo. E inventerebbe tutte quelle cose _utili_. Va bene, sul serio.  
–Il primo che mi prende in giro si ritrova la coda da maiale sul didietro la prossima volta che passa sotto i ferri, _giuro_.  
–Vabbe', chi è il prossimo?  
–Vediamo. Il Vezzoso Coupé con rossetto e specchietto incorporato… eh eh…  
–E _l'affascinante ragazza che partecipa alla corsa_.  
–Un po' maschilista come idea. Del resto era l'epoca.  
–Non preoccupatevi, non mi offendo. È divertente.  
–Tu stai bene in qualunque ruolo.  
–Concordo. Quella tutina è _adorabile_.  
–Per non parlar del _resto_.  
–Ragazzi…  
–Già. Badate a come parlate se non volete che…  
–…eeeed ecco i due fratelli cavernicoli con la loro macchina dell'età della pietra! Chi li interpreta?  
–Chi altri? Qua abbiamo un NASO A PATATA che vale da solo quanto tutti e due!  
–Sì, sì, ridete. Solo non chiamate ME quando avrete bisogno di fermarvi per farvi una bistecca di dinosauro… questa parrucca è pure tutta IMPOLVERATA… ETCIÙ!  
–Attento che ti parte un colpo e finisce che la bruci tutta…  
–Già, che poi ti servirà ancora quando reciteremo la Famiglia Addams!  
–COSA?!  
–Okay, tocca all'auto dell'orrore completa di drago…  
–Il drago ovviamente è di peluche…  
–Dalla tua collezione personale, piccoletto?  
–Guardate che si muoverà DAVVERO quando sarà il momento. Ho anche intenzione di animare il fantasma e la strega se è per questo.  
–In effetti probabilmente era proprio la macchina giusta da scegliere per… Little Gruesome.  
–Concordo. Brrr.

_Proprio alle sue spalle, concentratissimo…_

–…LARGOOOO! Arrivo io BALZELLON BALZELLONI come un vero asso della Prima Guerra Mondiale che vi lascerà tutti indietro! Ahr ahr ahr!  
–Guarda che quell'aereo non vola per davvero.  
–Sono più le volte che è finito dentro un fosso che no.  
–Non andare a sbattere contro un albero con quel coso, _impedito_.  
–Albero? Quale albero?– SBAM!  
–Ecco, appunto.  
–Le auto saranno anche di cartone ma stavolta stiamo recitando IN ESTERNI, genio.  
–Chi è rimasto ancora?  
–Solo la vettura _campagnola_ con orso e montanaro… che dite, visto che anch'io sono l'unico rimasto tocca a me?  
–Non sarebbe proprio il tuo genere… eh eh…  
–Però almeno è _naturalista_.  
–Già. Va anche ad alcol naturale invece che a benzina!  
–Dai che ti ho procurato un cappellone in tema e un bell'orso di peluche.  
–Bene, direi che contando anche il professore siamo tutti… saremmo anche pronti a _partire_…  
–Ah, ma perché, allora gareggiamo per davvero?  
–Ovvio! Tre giri intorno alla proprietà e cercando di _emulare_ le gesta degli originali il più possibile! Filmiamo tutto e poi ci riguardiamo stasera… se no che gusto c'è?  
–Allora io collego un bel respiratore alla caldaia e… eh eh… mi faccio la corsa con l'orso in _immersione_.  
–E io l'aereo del Barone Rosso lo faccio decollare per _davvero_.  
–Non esagerate! Bisogna che sembri REALISTICO!  
–Se è così io ho _già_ vinto prima ancora che lo starter dia il via. Eh eh…  
–Ah sì, bello? Vuoi scommettere?  
–Finirete tutti schiacciati sotto i miei cingoli.  
–No no. Finirete tutti pestati dalla mia _clava_.  
–Levatevi dalla mia strada se non volete fare i conti col fantasma.  
–Levatevi dalla _mia_ strada se non volete… ehm… che perda il controllo della Spaccatutto e vi passi sopra per sbaglio. Mi dispiacerebbe.  
–Ragazzi, non vorrete negare un aiuto a una povera signorina in difficoltà…  
–Ah, certo! Tutto _tranne_ che lasciarti passare in testa!  
–Ehm, però… non vi sembra che abbiamo dimenticato qualcuno?  
–Già. Che corsa pazza è senza il _solito imbroglione_ che cerca di ostacolarci?  
–Oltretutto il numero della sua macchina è quello che _dà senso_ a tutti gli altri… non so se mi spiego…  
–Però non abbiamo davvero altri partecipanti. Mi sa che ci toccherà usare un pupazzo o farne proprio a meno.  
–Eh no, carissimi. Vi avevo detto o no che avevo una sorpresa? Venite con me da questa parte e state a vedere…  
–Eh?  
–Be'… _è_ la vettura 00…  
–E ci ho messo un gancio davanti e uno dietro, in modo che ognuno di noi possa spingerla o trainarla! Forte, eh? E il razzo posteriore può fare davvero fuoco…  
–Ma dentro… be'…  
–Come avevamo detto. Ci sono solo due peluche.  
–Non peluche QUALUNQUE. Provate un po' a schiacciarli. Sono di quelli che parlano.  
–Capirai che _innovazione tecnologica_… se tu avessi un po' di…– SQUEAK…  
_–Arrgh! Arrendetevi, esseri inferiori!_

–Ma è la voce di…  
–Eh eh eh… visto? E NON SOLO! Sono andato a cercare tra tutte le registrazioni del nostro computer e ho campionato le battute più memorabili di OGNI nemico che abbiamo affrontato! Soprattutto dei più antipatici! Ogni volta che schiacciate Dick Dastardly, parlerà con una voce diversa! E naturalmente… anche ogni volta che l'auto avrà un INCIDENTE!  
_–Infedeli! In ginocchio!_

–…Sei un dannato genio.  
–Questo da te non me l'aspettavo proprio.  
–Grazie al fischio, troppo buoni. Allora… chi vuol essere il primo a buttarlo nel fosso?  
–Io!  
–No, io! Tocca a me! Levatevi di torno!  
–Calma, calma… eh eh… avrete tutti la vostra occasione! Che ne dite se questa volta facciamo a _turno_ e poi il primo che vince la corsa potrà tartassarli la prossima volta?  
–Che ne diciamo? Tutti alla linea di partenza!  
–Vi brucio, cicciobelli! Voglio strapazzarmi quei pupazzi!  
–Nei tuoi sogni, damerino da strapazzo!  
–Dovrete tutti fare i conti con ME!  
–Be'… eh eh… direi che stavolta li ho _più che ben_ motivati, nevvero?  
–Meriti una statua, _mein Komandant_. Una statua. Ti bacerei, giuro.  
–Non provarci nemmeno e siamo pari.

_«Ma attenzione! Lo starter dà il via!…»_

VROOOOOM  
BRUUUUUUUM  
ZOOOOOOOM

–…E nessuno ha ingranato la marcia indietro! Incomincia una _gran bella_ avventura, eh?  
–L'hai detto, pupetto! L'hai detto! Vorresti cortesemente passare l'imbroglione? Vedo un ramo d'albero che fa _proprio_ al caso…!  
–Dopo tiratemelo di qua! Voglio controllare se regge a cadere in mare da _questa_ altezza!  
–Non rovinatelo troppo, che deve reggerci almeno per un _po'_ di corse! Eh eh…  
_–Shivaaaaaaa! Fa' qualcosaaaaaaa…!_

* * *

(1) Con tanto amore per "Wacky Races".


	5. 1- La, la, la la la la

**1– La, la, la la la la…**

–Buonanotte, Vanitoso!

–Buonanotte, Forzuto! Eheh… buonanotte Brontolone…

–Urgh… buonanotte Vanitoso… (grumble!) Buonanotte Puffetta…

–Buonanotte Brontolone! Buonanotte Sognatore…

–Buonanotte Puffetta! Buonanotte Golosone…

–Buonanotte Sognatore! Buonanotte Burlone…

–Buonanotte Golosone! Buonanotte Babypuffo…

–Buonanotte… baaaah… Burlone… bah… buonanotte Quattrocchi…

–Ma perché lo devo fare io Quattrocchi? Vabbe'… buonanotte Babypuffo…

–Ma non avete ancora spento la luce? Non si sente niente giù in laboratorio e…

–Buonanotte, Grande Puffo!

–?!


	6. 5- Snap, Snap!

**5– Snap, Snap!**

BOOOOOOOONNNNNG

–_Chiamato?_

–Sì, Lurch… eh eh eh… vuoi portare a letto i _bambini _mentre noi adulti ci occupiamo di cose _importanti_?

–Io _protesto_! Va bene tutto ma questo è decisamente _troppo_! Perché mai devo andarmene in giro con la gonnellina e le _trecce_?!

–Dai che sei tanto _carina_… e poi eri l'unico con i capelli abbastanza lunghi!

–Vuoi fare a cambio, per caso? Sigh… che ci fa un _duro _come me con i calzoncini corti e la maglietta a righe? Non era una parte più adatta a Ciccio, qui?

–Eh no, vuoi mettere? Una bella parrucca e un paio di occhiali ed è perfetto… glielo avevamo già detto due puntate fa che gli sarebbe toccato fare il Cugino Itt…

–Non che mi dispiacerebbe fare a cambio… ETCIÙ! È ancora più piena di polvere della volta scorsa! E poi parlare come una macchinetta rotta è _lesivo _della mia _dignità_!

–Ma il problema più grosso è…

–…non riesco neanche a mangiare con questi peli davanti alla faccia!

–Ecco.

–Via, via, signori. Un po' di amore per _l'arte_, volete? Tutti quanti ci si sacrifica per il bene della sceneggiatura…

–Sarà ma tu invece ti sei fiondato al volo sul tabarrone nero.

–Ovvio. Chi _altro _volete che possa interpretare alla perfezione un personaggio _fascinoso _come lo Zio Fester? Passatemi il lucido per l'argento, grazie…

–E sei davvero capace di accenderti una lampadina in bocca?

–Con una piccola conversione di qualche fusibile… provare per credere.

–Attento che non ti venga un corto circuito.

–No, senti, _sul serio _non posso cambiare parte? Per favore! Tutto tranne Pugsley! Fallo fare al bamboccetto…

–Il _bamboccetto _quassù è sveglio e ti sta sentendo. E a ogni modo avevo già promesso di far muovere Mano…

–Ma non c'era un film in cui gli Addams ce l'avevano _comunque _un bimbo neonato?

–Rivisitazioni moderne! Non le accetto nella continuity! Sono un purista, _io_! Quegli sceneggiatori da quattro soldi non sapevano neanche che zio Fester è lo zio di Morticia, _non _il fratello di Gomez…

–Che però si chiama sempre Addams di cognome… e pure la nonna…

–Matrimoni tra parenti, si vede.

–Ah, per questo sono tutti _bacati_!

–_Eccentrici_, prego.

–Forse sono le uniche persone _normali _al mondo, casomai. Vi pare?

–Un po' come noi, in fondo, no?

–Oppure, magari quando si va a vivere in quella casa si prende per inclusione anche il cognome! Eh eh… be', sono cavilli… non stiamo a cercare il pelo nell'uovo…

–Dai. Ti leggo le fiabe dell'orrore per le prossime tre settimane. Mano lo faccio io. Se non ho la Mano _più che adatta _al ruolo…

–Uhm, una rivisitazione cyberpunk del classico?

–Secondo me cyberpunk già lo è _così_!

–Va bene, va bene, mi sembra interessante. Se vi mettete d'accordo tra voi autorizzo lo scambio. Del resto, non so _chi dei due_ sia più il tipo da causare incidenti stradali per hobby…

–Inoltro _reclamo formale _per questo insulto! Ho una regolarissima patente e in tanti anni alla guida del camion sarò andato a sbattere _solo_… _solo_…

–Uh–oh.

–…Grumble.

–Toccato il tasto sbagliato.

–Scusami, io…

–Distraetelo prima che resti chiuso in se stesso a recriminare per tutta la settimana.

–Ehm… dai, forza, vieni qui… che facciamo la prova a schioccare le dita tutti insieme e c'è pure la foto di famiglia!

–Se riesco ad arrivarci alla poltrona. Il vestito di Morticia deve essere proprio _così tanto _attillato?

–Fa parte del fascino. E comunque sei splendida.

–Sì. Perfino con la parrucca nera e tutto quel cerone.

–Milady, lei è come sempre un _fiore _di cui noi poveri maschi siamo _indegni_.

–Dai, smettila con le adulazioni…

–Io non sono mai stato bravo a schioccare le dita.

–Be', anch'io non mi sento tanto a mio agio con la brillantina e i baffi finti… eh eh… mi fanno il solletico al naso.

–Lamentati pure. Ancora una volta sei il _protagonista _e pure il _capofamiglia _e puoi anche esercitarti con quella bella spada! Non sai neppure usarla… raccomandato! Se fosse toccato a _me_…

–Non preoccuparti, _piccola mia… _ah ah… quando sarai un po' cresciuta papà e mamma ti insegneranno tutto sulla scherma! Per ora gioca tranquilla con le tue bambole senza testa…

–…Ti aspetto fuori dopo le prove.

–Fermi tutti, non possiamo scattare ancora niente, manca qualcuno. Dov'è _Mammà_?

–Sono qua… _ooof_! Questo vestito da strega è _ingombrante_… a dire poco! Io continuo a pensare che mi rifiliate queste parti solo perché non c'è nessun altro che le farebbe!

–Dai, fai finta che la scopa sia un fucile a sonnifero anti–elefanti…

–Siete fortunati che non ve la rompo sulla schiena come ai peggiori cacciatori di rinoceronti di frodo… preferirei affrontare _loro _che stare con _voi _a fare 'ste cose certe volte…

–Su, su. Dai che abbiamo quasi finito e poi possiamo riposarci.

–Ben detto, _querida_. Noi passeremo tutto il pomeriggio _di sopra_.

–A far cosa?

–Oh, _tu _puoi anche dormire in camera tua, zio Fester.

–Ho come l'impressione di ricordarmi da che puntata viene questa citazione…

–Preferisci che per entrare nel personaggio ti usi come bersaglio per le freccette? O erano accette?

–Meglio che ti metta a leggere il giornale a testa in giù. Se no…

–Andiamo, forza che l'autoscatto è pronto! Tutti in posa!

–Va bene, va bene, arriviamo… _negriero_…

–Ti do il braccio, mia cara.

–_Merci, cheri._

–…

–…Oh, no.

–…Perché vi siete fermati tutti quanti?

–…Perché si guardano in quel modo?

–Non mi direte che…

–Ehm… ragazzi? Va bene l'identificazione totale col personaggio ma… ragazzi?

–_Tissy…_

–Aaaaaaargh!

–Troppo tardi! Si salvi chi può!

–Filiamo prima di morire di diabete!

–Io mi nascondo sotto al letto…

–Io in soffitta! Chiamatemi quando hanno finito!

–Certo che… io faccio veramente del mio meglio… ma trovare qualcuno da interpretare che sia _più matto _di questa banda di matti non è mica facile, eh…

* * *

_They're creepy and they're kooky_

_Mysterious and spooky_

_They're altogether ooky_

_The Addams Family_

_Their house is a museum_

_When people come to see 'em_

_They really are a scream_

_The Addams Family_

_They're creepy and they're kooky_

_Mysterious and spooky_

_They're altogether ooky_

_The Addams Family_

_So get a witch's shawl on_

_A broomstick you can crawl on_

_We're gonna pay a call on_

_The Addams Family_

_The Addams Family_

_SNAP! SNAP!_


	7. 6-e non si muoveva neanche un topo

**6– …e in tutta la casa non si muoveva neanche un topo…**

–Prego, professore.  
–Ehm… non so se ho l'intonazione giusta… e poi non farebbe neanche parte…  
–Oh, sarà bravissimo. E poi, chi più adatto a fare Babbo Natale di lei…  
–Non farebbe neanche parte della mia cultura… cosa?!  
–Per l'aspetto _venerando_, sia chiaro! Non oserei mai far riferimenti alla _panc_…  
–Stai zitto che rovini tutto! Bene, dunque quando vuole…  
–Ahem. Allora…

_…Più rapidi delle aquile volavano i suoi corsieri,  
ed egli fischiava e gridava, e li chiamava per nome:  
«Su, Freccia…»_

–Mai stato bravo come arciere, ma tocca adattarsi.  
–Perlomeno riesco a immaginarti con un arco in mano…  
–Un arco di due metri, certo. Immaginatevi lo schianto.  
–Shhh. Si perde l'atmosfera.

_«Su, Ballerina…»_  
–Presente.  
–Nonché super graziosa.  
–Un bel fiocco sulla… coda, signorina? _Ahio…_ mollami l'orecchio, non lo dico più!

_«Su, Saltarello e Donnola…»_  
–Tocca adattarsi, appunto.  
–Parla per te, signor ranger! Donnola di che razza? Preferenze sui colori? Posso _declamare_ mentre tiro la slitta?

_«Vai, Cometa…_  
–A vostra disposizione! Eh eh! _Noblesse oblige!_ Dove lo volete lo _schianto_ stasera?

_«Vai, Cupido…»_  
–E in base a CHE COSA avreste scelto, di grazia? Guardate che se credete che vada là fuori con arco e pannolino, io…

_«Via, Tuono e Fulmine…»_  
–Pronto.  
–Anch'io. Eh eh… Stasera la slitta _correrà_ davvero.  
–E io sono bello _carico_. Possiamo andare di fuochi d'artificio da sembrare Capodanno.  
–Attento a sparare solo a _salve_, però…

_«…Sulla cima del portico! Sulla cima del muro!  
Ora correte! Correte! Correte via tutti!...»_

–Ehi! Ehi! EHI! Fermi tutti quanti! Non vi pare che qua stia rimanendo fuori QUALCUNO?!  
–Ah ah ah… ma non sia mai, virtuoso!  
–Pensi che avremmo potuto dimenticarci proprio di te?  
–In realtà ti abbiamo riservato il posto più importante di TUTTI!  
–Uh… davvero?!  
–Ma certo! A CAPOFILA!

_Rudolph la Renna dal Naso Rosso  
Aveva un naso tutto lucido che se lo vedevi  
Pareva perfino far luce e tutte le altre renne  
Ridevano di lui e lo prendevano in giro  
Non lasciavano mai giocare il povero Rudolph  
Ai giochi delle renne…_

–Che COSA?! Come vi PERMETTETE…

_Poi una nebbiosa vigilia di Natale  
Disse Babbo Natale: Rudolph, con quel naso lucente  
La guidi tu la mia slitta stanotte? E tutte le renne lo amarono  
E gridarono con gioia: «Rudolph, renna dal naso rosso,  
Tu entrerai nella storia!»_

–Non mi interessa! Io NON LO FACCIO, capito? Io...  
–Sì, sì. Forza, vieni, bonaccione. Lo spettacolo di beneficenza inizia tra poco.  
–A me va già di _lusso_ che una volta tanto quello preso in giro per il naso non sono _io_…  
–Domani metto a tutti quanti doppia dose di _lassativo_ nel dolce natalizio per vendetta, giuro. State bene in guardia.

_«Buon Natale a tutti…_  
**...e a tutti buona notte».**


	8. 4- Le fiabe dei Grimm

**4– Le Fiabe dei Grimm**

–Anche Biancaneve però era una fiaba di tradizione tedesca.  
–E vabbe'… stai a guardare il pelo nell'uovo… vuol dire che ti facciamo _onore_!  
–Io veramente ne farei benissimo a meno, grazie.  
–Forse sarà soltanto che sono parecchie le fiabe _adatte a noi_.  
–E a grande richiesta, stasera si mette in scena… "I sei che si fan strada per il mondo!"  
–Solo sei? Eh eh…  
–Be', si tratta comunque di quella che si può considerare una fiaba di SUPEREROI dei tempi antichi! Ha fatto il giro del mondo in varie versioni, ed è particolarmente carina quella napoletana del Pentamerone, intitolata "Lo 'Ngnorante…"  
–Fermatelo, l'erudito…  
–Shhh, che si comincia. Siamo tutti in costume?  
–L'ignorante (cioè il protagonista oltre che regista, sceneggiatore e produttore) sarei ovviamente IO… piacere, mi chiamo Moscione (ehm) e il mio babbo mi ha mandato a vedere un po' di mondo per farmi furbo… così strada facendo incontro alcuni compagni piuttosto particolari, ognuno DOTATO della propria formidabile DOTE!  
–Piacere, sono Fulmine, vengo da Saetta e… beh… bisogna che ti dica quello che so fare?  
–Io sono Finorecchio di Vallecuriosa e so sentire quello che succede dall'altra parte del mondo solo ascoltando il terreno…  
–Questo personaggio era un maschio a dire il vero.  
–A ME però va benissimo così... ciao cara…  
–Mi piace già questa storia.  
–Salve. Mi chiamo Ciecadritto di Castel Tiragiusto. Con la balestra ti faccio saltare un cece da sopra una pietra a cento miglia.  
–E io sono Soffiarello di Torreventosa… che so soffiare brezze o uragani dal _naso_… aaah, quanto vi odio!  
–Ehm... sarei Forteschiena di Valentino… fammi mettere giù questa fascina di alberi e ti seguo!  
–Così io (che non sono tanto scemo dopotutto) li prendo tutti al mio servizio e camminando camminando capitiamo nel regno di un re dove c'è una gara bandita…  
–Ovviamente penserai che ti faremo guadagnare il premio senza che tu debba battere un chiodo, vero?  
–Eh, i vantaggi di essere un CAPO.  
–La principessa ha promesso che sposerà chiunque riesca a batterla nella corsa, ma finora nessuno c'è riuscito.  
–Piacere, sono la principessa…  
–UGH!  
–Stai lontana da me, donna baffuta! Non l'avevi buttata dopo l'ultima volta, quella parrucca coi boccoli?  
–Maleducati. Rispettate le esigenze di copione! Comunque… com'è la battuta?… sono SICURA che nessuno può farmi mangiare la polvere!  
–Oh bella gioia (con una bella dote), sarei pronto a sfidarti anche subito ma ho una caviglia storta… può correre il mio amico al mio posto?  
–Ma CEEEERTO… come vuoi che mi sconfigga con una silhouette aggraziata come la mia… tzé!  
-Mi affido a te…  
–Non dubitare, capo. Non mi vedrà nemmeno andare e tornare.  
–Già, c'è da scommetterci.  
–Mmm…  
–Tranquilla. Le correrò DAVANTI… non DIETRO!  
–Eee… attenti… pronti… VIA!  
–Eccomi qua! Erano solo pochi chilometri… non mi sono neanche scaldato!  
–Ma… ma… ma… BABBOOOOOO! C'era il truccooooo! Non lo voglio sposare quel Moscione!  
–Sarai bella te, panzona…  
–È solo che ho le ossa grosse!  
–Non dubitare, figlia mia (sigh…), adesso vado a chiedere consiglio ai consiglieri…  
–Credo che dovrò fare MOLTA attenzione a quello che confabulano tra di loro…  
–Allora, consiglieri, che mi consigliate? Non che non mi piaccia avere _l'acqua alla gola_ o anche più su… ma la principessa non vuol saperne di quel tipo e anch'io non voglio un genero Moscione…  
–Maestà (nghè), fate rifare la corsa e date al ragazzo questo anello da mettere al dito: perderà tutte le forze e non riuscirà a correre.  
–Ho sentito tutto. Imbroglioni!  
–Non temere. Sono o non sono il migliore? Mi affaccio alla finestra del castello e con una freccia farò saltar via l'anello senza graffiare neanche un dito al tuo bello!  
–Ha fatto la rima…  
–Grazie a te ho stravinto ancora! Certo per un po' me la sono vista brutta...  
–Insomma, io non ti voglio, non ti voglio e non ti voglio! Cosa vuoi in cambio per lasciarmi libera dalla promessa di matrimonio, Moscione?  
–Per quanto mi pianga il cuore a rinunciare a una BELLEZZA come te… be'… diciamo che potrei mettermelo in pace per tanto oro e argento quanto ne può portare il mio amico qui…  
–Salve.  
–Ho come l'impressione di stare per diventare molto più povero.  
–Forza! Mettetene ancora! Con queste poche tonnellate d'oro non mi sembra di avere proprio niente sulla schiena…  
–Vabbe', credo che possiamo andarcene. Vorrà dire che il resto glielo condoniamo.  
–Non ci credo. Mi hanno rovinato lo stato! E io sopporto così? Adesso gli mando dietro l'esercito!  
–Stanno arrivando i soldati del re dietro di noi! Tra poco ci saranno addosso!  
–Presto… soffiati il naso e falli volare per aria!  
–Ma perché proprio IO?  
–Perché tu sei l'unico che non ha ancora fatto niente?  
–Non era QUESTO che volevo dire… Baaah… e va bene… _FFFFFFFFFF_…  
–Guarda! Volano via come tanti uccellini!  
–Amici… senza di voi non avrei mai guadagnato questo tesoro! Perciò voglio che lo dividiamo in sei parti uguali!  
–Sei? Ma TU che hai fatto, Moscione?  
–Be'… io non so fare tutto quello che sapete fare voi… però vi ho saputo mettere insieme!  
–Questo è vero.  
–Io sono felice di averti trovato.  
–E io di aver trovato te.  
–Bleah.  
–È questa allora la morale della favola?  
–Perché no?  
–Applaudite, la storia è finita!  
CLAP CLAP CLAP  
–Alla prossima rappresentazione magari facciamo il Tesoro dei Tre Fratelli…  
–Io passerei anche, grazie.  
–Di certo io l'immagine di quella principessa panzona coi baffi non me la toglierò più dagli occhi…


	9. Tempestosamente

**7– Tempestosamente**

–_Ariel, pulcino mio…_  
–Chiamami pulcino un'altra volta e ti friggo il cervello fino a convincerti per tutta la vita di essere un gatto con la rogna.  
–Stavo soltanto seguendo il copione…  
–Questo copione è lesivo per la mia dignità. Perché devo fare il folletto canterino con le alucce di carta velina sulle spalle solo perché sono della TAGLIA giusta?  
–Ma dai, se sei così carino…  
–Ho un QI di 384 e NON sono CARINO!  
–Senti, non puoi fare tutte queste difficoltà ogni volta. Guarda là, Calibano mica si lamenta di dover fare la parte del mostro.  
–Ehm. A dire la verità io…  
–Certo, certo, perfetto. Ecco, visto? Nessuna lamentela! Del resto chi non ha voglia di recitare per passare il tempo basta solo che lo dica!  
–Uh… _non abbiamo voglia di…_  
–Eeeeee… ricominciamo le prove!

–Ripetimelo ancora: CHI ha scelto il soggetto?  
–Non possiamo recitare roba da bambini tutte le volte! Ogni tanto un po' di Shakespeare ci vuole…  
–Avrei le mie obiezioni a tutti i punti di questa frase.  
–E io mi sono già _ammorbato_ abbastanza quando ci hai costretto a mettere in scena Romeo e Giulietta.  
–Per questo stavolta ho scelto una commedia! E anche delle più poetiche! Una festa di bellezza per gli occhi e l'intelletto dall'inizio alla fine! Dopo mi ringrazierete, vedrete!  
–Uhm.  
–Certo che mi ringrazierete e non voglio obiezioni! Adesso, dalla seconda scena… prego, mia cara prima attrice, attacchi…

_MIRANDA – Se con le vostre arti, padre mio,  
avete scatenato in tal fragore  
l'acque selvagge, con le stesse arti  
fatele ritornare ora alla calma.  
Pare come se il cielo voglia piovere  
sol pece infetta, non fosse che il mare  
sollevando i suoi flutti tanto in alto  
da arrivar fino a lambirgli la guancia,  
sembri volerne incenerir l'ardore.  
Ah, la pietosa vista  
di tutta quella gente che soffriva!  
Ho sofferto pur io insieme a loro!  
Un così bel naviglio,  
che senza dubbio aveva nel suo fianco  
chi sa qual nobile creatura umana,  
tutto ridotto in pezzi!  
Oh, quel grido che m'ha colpito il cuore!  
Tutte perite, povere creature!  
Avessi avuto il potere d'un dio,  
avrei piuttosto fatto sprofondare  
il mare nei precordi della terra,  
prima ch'esso inghiottisse, come ha fatto,  
una sì bella nave,  
col suo carico umano._

CLAP CLAP CLAP  
–Brava! Bravissima!  
–Che interpretazione appassionata!  
–Che realismo!  
–Fammi l'autografo, baby!  
–Fiiiih!  
–Ah, vedo che finalmente vi state appassionando…  
–Speraci, grullo. L'approvazione era per l'attrice, non per te.  
–Insomma… riuscirò mai a farvi capire i classici o resterete tutta la vita una massa di _beceri_? Invece di essere grati per tutto ciò che faccio per voi… vabbe'… tocca a me…

_PROSPERO – E tu asciugati gli occhi, e datti cuore.  
Quel naufragio, la cui orrida vista  
t'ha toccato così profondamente  
tutte le fibre della compassione,  
l'ho predisposto io, con la mia arte,  
e col preordinato accorgimento  
da far che di quelle anime non una,  
anzi, che dico, non un sol capello  
di quante creature in quel vascello  
tu hai sentito urlare  
e visto sprofondare, andasse perso.  
Ma siedi: devi saperne di più.  
MIRANDA – Più d'una volta avete cominciato  
a dirmi chi son io,  
ogni volta fermandovi a metà;  
e lasciandomi a vane congetture,  
concludevate: "Aspetta, non ancora"._

–Ricapitolando: Prospero, duca di Milano, viene tradito da suo fratello Antonio in combutta col re di Napoli e abbandonato in mare insieme alla sua bambina di tre anni, Miranda. Per fortuna i due approdano su un'isola deserta, dove vivono solo Calibano, mostro figlio di una strega, e lo spiritello Ariel, che quest'ultima aveva imprigionato. Diventato un potente mago grazie ai suoi studi, Prospero riduce entrambi al suo servizio…  
–E già qui non ci siamo. Calibano sarà anche un mostro ma è nato così, non è colpa sua. Prospero è arrivato dopo… che diritto aveva di farne il suo schiavo e prendersi l'isola?  
–Ehmmm…  
–Già. Non ti pare una difesa del colonialismo europeo nei confronti dei nativi? Non era un evento recente la scoperta dell'America all'epoca?  
–La cultura originale dell'autore è…  
–Uno nato su un'isola, senza istruzione, deve essere per forza un mostro o un selvaggio da civilizzare?  
–Poi, in questo caso mi pare priva di tatto anche la scelta dell'attore. Non lo biasimerei se si offendesse.  
–Ma io… cioè… volevo… ecco…  
–No, lasciatelo stare. Non me la prendo. Altrimenti dovrebbe prendersela anche il professore quando facciamo il Mercante di Venezia. In realtà il monologo di Calibano contiene una velata critica alla pretesa superiorità dell'uomo bianco, da leggere in filigrana come la critica all'antisemitismo. Non è che allora Shakespeare potesse permettersi di dire certe cose apertamente. Non mi dispiace interpretarlo. E poi è comunque solo una commedia.

–…  
–…Certo che hai studiato tu, eh?  
–Baaah… così però ci hai rovinato il nostro magnifico piano per metterlo in imbarazzo!  
–E va bene, e va bene. Mi dichiaro sconfitto. Andiamo avanti, va'.  
–Casomai sarei contrario per un altro motivo…  
–Andiamo avanti, abbiamo detto!

_ARIEL – Evviva, mio magnifico padrone!  
Salute, venerabile signore!  
Eccomi pronto ad ogni tuo volere:  
si tratti di volare, di nuotare,  
di buttarmi nel fuoco, o cavalcare  
sulla cresta delle ricciute nuvole,  
Ariel è sempre ai tuoi alti comandi,  
con ogni magica sua facoltà._

–Ugh… non ce la faccio proprio a fare così il _servile_…  
–Un po' di serietà, per favore! Stiamo soltanto fingendo, no? E già che ci sei cerca di svolazzare un po' meglio e se ci riesci fai muovere le alucce…  
–Approfittatore. Ci usi per risparmiare sugli effetti speciali.  
–E stavolta ti sei riservato pure la parte del protagonista.  
–Ti piace pavoneggiarti tanto col mantello a stelline e il bastone da mago, vero?  
–Miei cari, a ognuno il suo. Del resto mi metterò anche alla prova in una _doppia_ interpretazione nel ruolo del buffone Stefano… quindi non penso proprio che abbiate di che lamentarvi.  
–IO avrei da lamentarmi quasi sempre quando mi assegni una parte. Soprattutto perché l'altro buffone lo devo fare sempre io.  
–Ma carissimo, siamo soci nella vita come nell'arte, ti pare? Come farei a suscitare l'allegria del pubblico senza di te? Ormai siamo una coppia collaudata, noi due…  
–Uhm… hm… be', se la metti così è anche vero…  
–Quale rispettabile pubblico, comunque? Se ce le recitiamo e ce le guardiamo soltanto noi…  
–Dovete immaginare, IMMAGINARE! Dov'è finita tutta la fantasia in questa casa di aridi materialisti, ahimé…  
–Non so gli altri, ma io me la sento prosciugare tutte le volte che ci recluti a forza per queste pagliacciate…

_PROSPERO – Mio fratello, tuo zio, Antonio è il nome…  
Ti prego, ascolta a quale mai perfidia  
può giungere un fratello…  
lui, la persona ch'io, dopo di te,  
tenevo cara più di tutto il mondo!  
Alle sue mani avevo confidato  
la cura degli affari del mio Stato,  
ch'era, fra tutte l'altre signorie,  
la prima, come primo fra quei duchi  
era tenuto Prospero,  
per dignità di rango impareggiato  
ed amore dell'arti liberali;  
a queste avendo posto ogni mio studio,  
decisi di affidare a mio fratello  
la cura degli affari di governo,  
estraniando me stesso dallo Stato,  
tutto preso e rapito a penetrare  
gli insondati misteri della vita.  
E quel tuo zio sleale… Ma mi segui?…  
MIRANDA – Attentissimamente, padre mio._

–Brava la _piccolina di papà_ che ascolta sempre…  
–Del resto, è la mia specialità. Eh, eh.  
–E lo sleale Antonio dovrei farlo io, vero? Sai, ha ragione il cicciobombo. Tu sei _prevenuto_ sull'assegnazione dei ruoli.  
–Già. Una volta tanto la parte del cattivo non la potresti dare a qualcuno più _carrrrrrino_? Anch'io devo interpretare quel bastardo di Sebastiano e poi fare una figuraccia miserrima insieme a questo qui…  
–Va bene, va bene. La prossima volta scegliete voi cosa recitare e io non protesto, promesso!  
–Uhm. Va bene pure un film di Schwarzenegger?  
–Ho detto _recitare_…  
–Hai anche detto che non protesti.  
–Va bene, va bene… cosa non si fa per amor di pace… sigh, la mia povera musa si sta già rivoltando nella tomba…

_ARIEL – Eccolo qua, il mio nobile padrone!  
Che c'è da fare? Di', che c'è da fare?  
PROSPERO – Prendere le sembianze d'una ninfa,  
una ninfa del mare,  
invisibile a tutti fuor che a me.  
Va', prendi quella forma, e torna subito.  
Su, alla svelta, e con molta diligenza!_

–Poi dimmi che non ho ragione! Anche la _ninfa_! Ti avverto, se mi metti una _gonnellina con i pizzi_ non rispondo di me…  
–Ma dov'è la tua intelligenza superiore, che ti lasci sviare da simili quisquilie…  
–Allora me la _volevi_ mettere, vero?! IO TI…  
–Buono, buono… ora facciamo l'incontro con il principe Ferdinando…  
–E Calibano?  
–Quello dopo tutto di seguito. Quando saprete la parte a memoria rimontiamo le scene in ordine.

_MIRANDA – Pietà, padre. Rispondo io per lui.  
PROSPERO – Zitta! Se dici ancora una parola,  
mi spingi a redarguirti brutalmente,  
se non addirittura a detestarti!  
Come! Difendi un impostore?… Zitta!  
Tu pensi che ci sia soltanto lui  
al mondo di così piacente aspetto,  
perché non hai veduto ancora altr'uomo  
che lui e Calibano… Scioccherella!…  
Se confrontato con la maggioranza  
del suo sesso, costui è un Calibano,  
e al suo confronto gli altri sono angeli.  
MIRANDA – Vuol dire allora che i miei desideri  
sono molto modesti, se son paghi  
di non averne visti altri più belli._

–Eeeeee… vai con la sviolinata!  
–Mi si stanno già cariando i denti.  
–Raccomandato di ferro.  
–E bastardo anche il regista che sceglie sempre _lui_ per questi ruoli.  
–Dai, finitela di fare i gelosi. Stavolta non sono neanche io il protagonista.  
–Noi non BATTIAMO CHIODO neanche quando facciamo i protagonisti!  
–Finitela! State rovinando l'atmosfera! Guardate che vi pianto in asso e non se ne fa più niente!  
–Volesse il cielo…

_FERDINANDO – Miranda, io sono un principe di sangue,  
ed anzi, credo – ma così non fosse! –  
un re; né soffrirei di portar legna,  
questo servizio degno d'uno schiavo,  
più di quanto m'andrebbe di soffrire  
un noioso moscone sulle labbra.  
Senti quel che ti dice la mia anima:  
fin dal primo momento che t'ho vista  
il mio cuore è volato al tuo servizio,  
e lì resta, per essere tuo schiavo;  
ed è per amor tuo, solo per esso,  
ch'io son questo paziente portalegna.  
MIRANDA – Vuol dire che mi amate?  
FERDINANDO – O cieli! O terra!  
Siatemi voi benigni testimoni,  
e coronate voi le mie parole,  
se sincere, d'un esito felice!  
E s'io mento, volgete a mia rovina  
quanto di meglio abbiate a me serbato!  
Sì, Miranda, al di là di tutto al mondo  
io amo, e ammiro, e stimo, e onoro te.  
MIRANDA – (Asciugandosi una lacrima)  
Sciocca che sono! Mi viene da piangere,  
per qualcosa che mi fa sì felice!_

_–Strangers in the niiiiight…_  
–Bleah.  
–Guardate che siamo in un fumetto per RAGAZZI!

_CALIBANO – Ma quest'isola è mia,  
da parte di mia madre, Sicorace,  
e tu me la sottrai, da usurpatore.  
I primi tempi della tua venuta  
in questi luoghi mi volevi bene,  
e mi tenevi grandemente in conto;  
m'offrivi a bere spremute di more  
e m'insegnavi quali nomi dare  
alla luce più grande e alla più piccola  
ch'ardono in cielo di giorno e di notte.  
Ed io, che pure ti volevo bene,  
ti mostrai le bellezze di quest'isola:  
le fresche polle, le pozze salmastre,  
le plaghe sterili e quelle feconde…  
Maledizione a me, perché l'ho fatto!…  
Ora vorrei che ti piovano addosso  
i malefici tutti di mia madre,  
e rospi, e scarafaggi, e pipistrelli!  
Perch'io solo son qui tutti i tuoi sudditi,  
io, che pur ero qui re di me stesso,  
e mi vedo ora da te relegato  
in questa ruvida balza rocciosa,  
tutta l'isola essendomi interdetta!  
PROSPERO – Bugiardissimo schiavo,  
sensibile soltanto alle sferzate,  
mai alla gentilezza!  
Malgrado fossi un mucchio d'immondizia,  
io ti trattai con ogni umana cura,  
e t'alloggiai nella mia stessa grotta,  
finché tu non osasti di attentare  
all'onore di questa mia bambina.  
CALIBANO – Ohò, così vi fossi riuscito  
(ma tu giungesti in tempo ad impedirlo),  
perché a quest'ora t'avrei popolato  
quest'isola di tanti Calibani!_

–Eh, nonnonnò. Questo non si fa.  
–Per forza: tirata sulla rivendicazione dei diritti degli indigeni, ok… ma poi bisogna far vedere che è _cattivo_.  
–_E_ stupido.  
–Mi dispiace per grandone che deve interpretarlo.  
–Però è stato bravo, eh? Postura gobba, voce ancor più cavernosa… è davvero un ottimo attore. Resto ammirato.  
–Meglio non dedurne che stiamo migliorando a recitare o finiamo a fare queste cose _tutti i giorni_…  
–Io mi divertirei.  
–Per forza, voi vi _sbaciucchiereste_ tutti i giorni…

_TRINCULO – Stefano, allora non sei annegato…  
A vederti, davvero mi vien fatto  
di sperare che tu non lo sia più.  
Ma s'è calmato adesso il temporale?  
Perché per ripararmi in qualche modo  
dalla sua furia m'ero intrufolato  
a terra, qui, sotto questa gabbana  
del vitello lunare, che tu dici,  
e che m'è parso proprio fosse morto.  
E così, Stefano, anche tu sei vivo?  
Eccoci, allora: due napoletani,  
Stefano, e sani e salvi tutti e due!  
STEFANO – Oh, no, ti prego, non farmi girare:  
il mio stomaco è ancora un po' incostante._

–Perché si è appena scolato una bottiglia intera e ha pure vomitato.  
–_Questa_ è una parte molto più adatta a lui di quella del mago. Eh eh…  
–Però è vero. Come coppia di buffoni sono collaudati. Basta vederli insieme per ridere. Non poteva farlo nessun altro che loro due.  
–Shhhh, non fategli sentire che gli stiamo facendo i complimenti.  
–Così i due sprovveduti marinai si uniscono a Calibano in un piano sconclusionato per prendere possesso dell'isola che non dà il benché minimo pensiero a Prospero…  
–Insomma, il sollievo comico del fumetto… pardon, della commedia…  
–…mentre intanto il principe Ferdinando e suo padre il re di Napoli si credono morti l'un l'altro grazie agli inganni di Prospero e di Ariel.

_ARIEL – (Canta)  
A cinque tese sotto  
dell'acque sta sepolto  
tuo padre, e non è morto,  
ché la magia del mare  
lo seppe trasformare  
in cosa ricca e strana:  
son l'ossa sue coralli  
e perle le pupille;  
ed ogni ora le ninfe  
fan per lui rintoccare  
la funebre campana._

_ALONSO – Tu m'inzeppi le orecchie di continuo  
di parole che suonano indigeste  
allo stomaco dei miei sentimenti.  
Mai l'avessi sposata in quel paese  
mia figlia Claribella!  
Ho perduto mio figlio, nel ritorno,  
ed anche lei, da quel che posso intendere,  
perché lontana com'è dall'Italia  
non spero ormai di rivederla più.  
O tu, ch'eri l'erede dei miei regni  
di Napoli e Milano, qual mai mostro  
ha fatto di te in mare il suo boccone?_

–Il re è sicuramente… _regale_.  
–Sì, niente da dire.  
–Posato al punto giusto.  
–Mi ricorda Denzel Washington in…  
–Però _perché_ per esempio questi ruoli non posso mai farli io?  
–Perché se tu fossi un re finiresti per spaccare la testa con lo scettro a chiunque ti contraddicesse. Bel modo di governare.  
–Be', in effetti non hai torto…  
–E mentre il re si strugge, i buffoni buffoneggiano e i piccioncini piccioncinano…  
–…i cattivi _cospirano_! Giusto? Se no che altro dovrebbero fare i cattivi?

_ANTONIO – E dove sta di casa la coscienza?  
Fosse un gelone a un piede,  
avrei messo magari le pantofole;  
ma in petto questa dea non me la sento.  
Venti coscienze che si frapponessero  
tra mezzo a me e il ducato di Milano,  
potrebbero ghiacciarsi e poi disciogliersi,  
prima d'avere il tempo necessario  
a procurarmi il minimo disturbo.  
Qui c'è il fratello tuo, addormentato.  
Non varrebbe la terra su cui giace,  
se fosse quel che appare: un uomo morto.  
Con non più di tre pollici di lama  
di questo docile mio pugnaletto,  
io potrei metterlo a dormir per sempre;  
mentre anche voi, con lo stesso sistema,  
potreste chiudere in eterno gli occhi  
a questo preistorico nonnulla,  
questo Messer Prudenza,  
che non potrebbe più rimproverarci  
per questa azione. Quanto a tutti gli altri,  
si prenderanno da noi l'imbeccata,  
come il gatto si lappa il suo lattuccio:  
regoleranno sempre l'orologio  
all'ora che gli fisseremo noi.  
SEBASTIANO – D'accordo, caro amico,  
il tuo caso sarà il mio precedente:  
al modo stesso che tu hai seguito  
per avere Milano, io avrò Napoli.  
Snuda dunque la spada: un colpo solo  
t'affrancherà dal tributo che paghi,  
ed io, che sarò re, t'avrò assai caro._

–Oh, come siamo _cattiiiivi_! Vero, esimio collega?  
–Ci puoi giurare, nasello. Cattivissimi.  
–Oh, ma _tu_ sei molto più cattivo di _me_, lo riconosco.  
–Ma no, non sia mai, ti lascio volentieri il primo posto. Voglio ammazzare il regista.  
–Naturalmente però Prospero con le sue arti magiche è a conoscenza del complotto fin dall'inizio, e quindi nessuno dei cospiratori ha speranza…  
–…e dopo aver fatto prendere una gran paura a tutti, il magnanimo mago li perdona e finisce tutto a tarallucci e vino? Che razza di modo di concludere è questo?

_PROSPERO – E così a me  
sento che accade adesso;  
ché, se tu che non sei che un soffio d'aria  
sei toccato da tanta commozione,  
io, che appartengo alla lor stessa specie,  
e che provo le lor stesse passioni,  
non mi dovrò sentire più di te  
mosso a pietà di questo loro stato?  
Anche se m'han ferito nel profondo  
coi gravissimi torti che m'han fatto,  
faccio che la ragione in me prevalga  
a nobilmente contrastar la collera;  
ché perdonare è più nobile agire  
che vendicarsi. Essi sono pentiti,  
ed io non spingerò il mio castigo  
più in là d'un semplice aggrottar di ciglia.  
Va' dunque a liberarli, Ariele, presto.  
Vo' romper gl'incantesimi,  
restituire a ciascuno di loro  
la perduta ragione, a far che tornino  
nuovamente se stessi. […]  
Elfi delle colline, dei ruscelli,  
dei tersi e placidi laghi, dei boschi;  
e voi che lungo le sabbiose rive  
su cui non lascia orma il vostro piede  
vi divertite ad inseguire il flutto  
che si ritrae, e quando rifluisce  
a scansarlo, fuggendo via da esso;  
voi, gnomi, che al chiarore della luna  
tracciate verdi cerchi d'erba amara,  
che i greggi si rifiutan di brucare;  
e voi, cui solo piace divertirsi  
a far spuntare i funghi a mezza notte,  
e che gioite quando dalle torri  
udite batter l'ora della sera,  
io fino ad oggi con il vostro aiuto  
(per deboli artigiani che voi siate),  
ho potuto abbuiare il gran meriggio,  
stanar dagli antri i riottosi venti,  
e scatenarli ovunque, in mare e in terra,  
destar di colpo strepitosa guerra  
tra il verde mare e il ceruleo cielo,  
accendere del fragoroso tuono  
le paurose fulminee saette,  
e con esse spaccar di Giove stesso  
la salda quercia, scrollar dalla base  
il monte che nel mare si protende,  
strappar dalle radici il cedro e il pino.  
Le tombe hanno svegliato, al mio comando,  
i lor dormienti, aperti i lor coperchi,  
e li han lasciati uscire,  
sì potente si dimostrò finora  
la mia magica arte.  
Ma ora all'esercizio di tale arte  
io faccio abiura, null'altro chiedendo,  
come ultimo servizio, che produrmi  
qualche istante di musica celeste  
perch'io possa raggiungere il mio scopo  
d'agire sovra i sensi di coloro  
cui questo aereo incanto è destinato;  
poi spezzerò questa mia verga magica,  
e la seppellirò ben sottoterra  
e in mare scaglierò tutti i miei libri,  
che vadano a sommergersi più in fondo  
di quanto mai sia sceso uno scandaglio._

–…  
–Be'… qualcuno potrebbe definirlo un mollaccione, no?  
–O un vigliacco.  
–O un ingenuo…

–Un po' come… noi?  
–Noto che nessuno sta più ridendo.  
–Alla fine si è reso conto… che la vendetta, il risentimento, è inutile. Che anche la magia, per quanto sia straordinaria… lo ha soltanto separato dagli altri, in tutti questi anni. Lo aveva alienato dalla sua famiglia, dal suo popolo… e forse per questo suo fratello ha avuto buon gioco a spodestarlo.  
–Alla fine, sembra pensare che forse è lui il responsabile di tutto. Che è lui quello che dovrebbe essere perdonato…  
–E comunque è vecchio. Con la magia, forse potrebbe vivere per sempre… ma si stancherebbe…  
–Preferisce… tornare ad essere un uomo come tutti gli altri… assicurare il futuro e guardare i giovani che vanno avanti al suo posto… e poi concludere la sua vita serenamente, senza rancori.  
–Sapete, tutt'a un tratto penso di sapere come si sente sempre il professore.  
–Anch'io.  
–Non tanto diversamente… da noi, non è vero? Dopo tutti questi anni…  
–Credo che alla prossima rappresentazione dovremmo darla a lui, la parte. Sicuramente gli piacerebbe.  
–Non che il nostro regista non sia bravo a interpretarla. Qui lo dico e qui lo nego.

_I giochi di magia son terminati.  
Come t'avevo detto, quegli attori  
erano solo spiriti dell'aria,  
ed in aria si son tutti dissolti,  
in un'aria sottile ed impalpabile.  
E come questa rappresentazione  
– un edificio senza fondamenta –  
così l'immenso globo della terra,  
con le sue torri ammantate di nubi,  
le sue ricche magioni, i sacri templi  
e tutto quello che vi si contiene  
è destinato al suo dissolvimento;  
e al pari di quell'incorporea scena  
che abbiam visto dissolversi poc'anzi,  
non lascerà di sé nessuna traccia.  
Siamo fatti anche noi della materia  
di cui son fatti i sogni;  
e nello spazio e nel tempo d'un sogno  
è racchiusa la nostra breve vita. _

–Eh, già… se ci pensate…  
–Sai, vecchio… forse dovremmo sul serio dirti grazie della tua scelta, dopotutto. È… una bella storia, questa.  
–Già.  
–Già.  
–Davvero? Finalmente apprezzate i miei sforzi? Oh, sono commosso, io…  
–Vacci piano. E niente "ve l'avevo detto". Domani non me ne ricorderò già più. Ora coraggio, vediamo di concludere la prova.  
–Una favola. Una bella favola.  
–Se solo anche per noi potesse esserci la certezza di un lieto fine.  
–Io… io penso di sì.  
–Sì.  
–Sì, in realtà… anch'io.  
–Prima o poi, gente. Prima o poi.

_I miei incantesimi sono finiti;  
sol mi restano ora le mie forze,  
piuttosto scarse, per la verità.  
Ora sta a voi decidere, signori,  
s'io debba rimanere sempre qui,  
racchiuso in questo luogo solitario,  
o partire per Napoli con loro.  
Ma spero che non sia vostra vaghezza  
ch'io resti relegato su quest'isola  
– e per vostro incantesimo, in tal caso –  
avendo riottenuto il mio ducato  
e perdonato a tutti i traditori;  
che vogliate al contrario  
magicamente con le vostre mani  
sciogliermi e liberarmi da ogni laccio,  
e gonfiare col vostro fiato amico  
le mie vele, altrimenti è il fallimento  
di tutto il mio progetto  
ch'era quello di farvi divertire.  
Non ho più spiritelli al mio comando  
né magico potere d'incantesimi;  
e la mia fine sarà disperata  
se non venga da voi  
una tal penetrante intercessione  
in mio favore presso la pietà,  
da assolvermi da tutte le mie colpe.  
E se a voi piace d'esser perdonati  
dei peccati, dall'indulgenza vostra  
fate ch'io venga assolto anch'io dei miei._

–Amen, amico.  
–Già.  
–Già.  
–Amen.  
–Qualcuno sta per caso piangendo?…  
–Naaa. È solo un gioco di luci. E se per caso provi a contraddirmi ti attacco al muro. Venite. Ci meritiamo tutti un panino dopo questa sfacchinata.  
–E domani di nuovo qui per una nuova storia?  
–Non tirare troppo la corda. Ma… magari anche sì.


End file.
